Things That Could Happen
by SonofLuffy
Summary: It is the week of Will and Emma's wedding. Old and new glee club members come together to celebrate the occasion. Kurt is excited to go home for the next week or so. What happens when Kurt finds out about Tina's feelings or when he tries to talk to Blaine about the things he's heard? Will things be the same afterwards or diff?. Rated M for language and possible(lol) sexual content.
1. The Invitation

**Author's Notes: For those of you who read this before the episode airs on February 14, 2013, Congratulations. This isn't what is happening on the episode of 'I do'... Just merely a thought process, (some parts of the story) of what might happen. I very highly doubt most of this will happen, except a couple of words with Finn and Rachel's conversation in later chapters and Tina talking to Kurt. I don't exactly know what they are talking about but I can guess. My imagination decided to run wild for this... slightly. XD**

**Disclaimer: As you all well know, I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and his team own Glee.**

The Invitation

Kurt's P.O.V.

I didn't even know how it happened but nevertheless, it did in fact happen. I don't even know why I followed through but... afterwards, I was ashamed at myself. I cannot exactly say I did not like it. I don't know what came over my instincts though. Some things are never explainable, I guess.

It all started at the beginning of the weekend, on Saturday. Rachel and I received an envelope with an invitation card inside. The invitation card was to Mr. Shue's and Miss Pillsbury's wedding. We knew we had to go back to Lima to see the event. It was a joyful occasion for Mr. Shue and we promised them we would be there. I hadn't been to Lima since the Grease show that they had performed and I hadn't seen Blaine since Christmas. Also, I haven't seen my dad since then either even though he informed me he had prostate cancer. Even through this tough ordeal, I have yet to here on his health condition as of late. Neither of them, Blaine, Finn, Carole nor my dad, have informed me of his health. I guess I shouldn't worry too much since my dad did say they caught it early and that there is at least a near 100% chance that they would get it taken care of. Even so, with him having a heart attack about two years ago... I think that lowers the chance by 5%. It is still scary and I cannot at all help but worry about him. After my mom died, I didn't fully understand why she died. Since my dad had had a heart attack, I fully began to understand that you cannot control what happens in other people's lives, only your own. You can eat healthy, get regular check-ups at the doctor, maintain a healthy weight, so on and so forth to prevent a higher chance of something bad happening. Though, you can't fully control what happens, you can stifle the chances of it happening. You can always try to help someone do all these things... but it is really their control to help prevent these things. I guess that's why I wasn't fully surprised about my dad having another issue. I do care about my dad, otherwise I wouldn't have helped him or tried helping those times I did. After all, he is the one who helped me and raised me after my mom had passed away. If he passed away, I am not sure what I would do...

Rachel decided to try and invite Brody to come with but he declined because he was needed this whole week for lessons and whatnot. I couldn't be any more grateful though... I couldn't exactly release that information to her. She did slightly know I didn't like him. After all, he put his bare ass on one of my vintage chairs. You are never allowed to do that to Kurt Hummel. EVER! I guess I do have a bit on grudge holding but only slightly. Isabelle gave me advice on how I should forgive and move on because that is usually what holds us back and we cannot move on without doing so. That is one of the reason I slightly forgave Blaine. I never learned what exactly he did with the guy he was with... I am not sure if I want to. When he said he was with someone, I automatically assumed it was Sebastian. I could not help myself. Sebastian was trying to grind up against him at that Gay Bar. I also automatically assumed that he possibly slept with the guy but I never learned the full story. I only knew he cheated on me and that was the end of our relationship. Since Rachel asked Brody, I decided I would try to ask Adam the next day. He really isn't too bad. He's a nice singer, about the same height as me, slightly muscular, British... He is okay, but I am not sure if my feelings are fully there yet, though I do like him.

As the day went by, Rachel and I packed the things we thought that we needed for the week. Me, of course, am bringing my moisturizing supplies and ideally selected outfits. I may bring some souvenirs for my ex classmates but I may leave that up to Rachel. I was glad that she had gotten over that I had won the Midnight Madness competition and that those guys were not following around anymore. They tried three different times to invite me to something or try to hang out with me. Each time I had turned them down and reminded them how they knew they weren't getting anywhere unless they found someone to follow. Rachel is now officially ecstatic for when the Funny Girl Auditions would pop around the corner. It was still about three weeks away but she could never help herself when it came to things like this. As much as I love the girl, she does get annoying at times and I needed to calm her down.

"You do realize who we are going to see, right?" I ask as calmly as I began pouring tea for myself. For some reason, the coffee wasn't doing anything today to calm my nerves or fully wake me up from exhaustion.

She stops bouncing on the couch and looks over to me, a look of confusion and overwhelming on her face. "Well... Yeah, we are going to see Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury of course. Same with Tina and Mike and Mercedes and Brittany... and Quinn... Also, we get to fully meet the new kids who are in New Directions." She trailed off thinking. At least, the look on her face made it look like she was thinking.

I step over to her and sat next to her, taking a gentle sip of my tea. "We know Santana will be there because she decided to drop like a bombshell and now she lives with us. It might even be fun fully living with her but we will see... It's only been a couple days." Setting my cup of tea down, I turn to her gently placing my hands on her shoulder turning her slightly more towards me. "Do you even know if Mercedes, Quinn and Mike are going to be there?" I had a bit of a worried expression on my face.

"Well, no... But I'-" She began to say but I cut her off. "Exactly, but you are also missing the main point of who we will see." I drop my hands from her shoulders and grabbed my cup of tea and took another sip, staring at the light yellow-green liquid as it swirled around in the cup. "I mean, I have made slight amends with Blaine by accepting his many apologies and seeing him at Christmas. You haven't seen Finn since Grease."

She looks down at her hands slightly upset. "I have called him though..." She gets up and walks over to the stove top to make herself a cup of tea. I look over to the clock to see it saying 2:58 p.m. I sighed finishing off my tea from my cup. Getting off the couch, I start rummaging through the small amount of cupboards we had and the fridge for something to cook for dinner later. I turn towards her after getting everything. "Have you seen him though? Met up with him anywhere to fully talk face to face?" She stopped stirring her tea looking down at the cup. "Well, no..." "That's exactly my point." I raised my hand slightly gesturing to both of us. "We are going to be at Mr. Shue's wedding and we might as well talk to them face to face. For me, again and for you, the first time since Grease. We both have to get through this even though you aren't the victim here, Finn is."

"You don't have to remind me... I know." She said softly picking up her cup, taking a sip then lightly smiling. I give her a hug and walk out of the kitchen into my made up room to see if I have everything I believe I need for the trip. We will be gone for a week, maybe a little bit longer. Surprisingly, Rachel and I don't have classes at all this week. Something came up with a few of the professors and they are having a meeting on whatever they thought was mandatory. Either way, I am happy that I get to have a break. Even though those pesky guys stopped following me around, that doesn't mean other people have. I get a new league of people following me each day. It's ridiculous and annoying to deal with. I usually get to spend a good amount of time with Adam during school and even out of school. In school, is because of the Adam's Apples of course and hallway running's and breaks. Outside of school, we try to meet up for coffee or here or other things. He hasn't been to the apartment yet, like Brody has. It is a really decent size, actually. I love it here but I do have to admit that I miss home and that is why I am slightly excited to go home for a week. I definitely want to see how my dad is doing. Also, I haven't seen Carole in a long while and I would like to talk to Finn about how he likes teaching. My ex classmates must be thrilled to see each other as well as I am.

Santana had been around New York looking around and possibly shopping and it was about four o'clock by the time she got back. That is when I usually started cooking. She brought in some clothes and other types of things she bought. I saw that she also had bought some food. Santana handed me a few of the food products. "I want to help cook tonight and I thought these would be good with whatever you are making." She stated. I nodded slightly smiling a little setting the items on the counter. She had handed me carrots, broccoli, celery, beef squares (for me and her), and some spices. I guess she figured we would have some sort of stew. I already had out potatoes and other items that would work well with stew so I gave in and started preparing it.

Dinner was really great actually. Santana and I had a blast making it and it tasted so delicious. I had seconds before I knew it. Rachel enjoyed it as well. We had made two different types, one specifically for here. It had the same ingredients and everything, just no meat of course. We had decent conversations as well, nothing to drastic or over the top.

"So, Santana... How was going around New York and seeing things." I looked over to her smiling after I had finished my second bowl. I wasn't so sure if I could have anymore being full from both bowls.

She took a bite from her stew and savored it before swallowing and answering my question. "It was interesting. I got to see more than the last time we were here Junior year. Then again, we didn't have too much freedom when we were here." She laughed a little then looked over to Rachel then back to me. "Plus, I got some news clothes if you haven't seen them. They are mostly for this week. There are nice and I think they would be nice to wear during the week we are in Lima and go to Mr. Shue's wedding." She smiled lifting up her wine glass to her mouth and taking a drink. It is filled with the cranberry juice we have in the fridge. I think she was trying to be classy though.

I got up to put my bowl in the sink, rinsing it out. Leaning back against the counter facing the table, I pointed at Santana. "After you are done, we will get you ready and packed for the upcoming week. We are leaving Monday so; we should fully finish packing today. Also, tomorrow, we can make sure we got everything and run finishing errands." I walked up to the table picking up my glass and taking a drink before sitting down again. "Sounds like a plan." She smiled and finished after some small talk and time had passed.

By this time, it was around 5:50 p.m. The stew had taken an hour to make and apparently about an hour to eat since we were talking. We got everything gathered that we thought Santana would need. I did however, have her try on some of her new outfits to show me what they looked like on her. I liked her choosing on the dress for Mr. Shue's wedding. It was kind of like her prom dress but was blue instead of red. Everything passed in a blur during that time. It was nearing nine o'clock and I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I did my moisturizing routine like usual and went to bed after saying goodnight to Rachel and Santana. Tomorrow was something to look forward too just like this week was.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please submit your questions, comments, concerns and of course reviews in the review box. :3**


	2. Finishing and Onwards

**Author's Notes: This is not what happens in the episode. This is my thoughts on what I think might happen in some parts of the episode of 'I do'. Not the whole story would be included in that though process. Finn and Rachel's talk later on in the chapters would possibly be when he confesses. Also, Tina talking to Kurt. I do not know what they are talking about but I can guess. Kurt talking to Blaine about things.**

**Disclaimer: Again, , I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and his team own Glee.**

Finishing and Onwards

Kurt's P.O.V.

I caught eye of the person I had been waiting for, Adam. I had texted him to meet me at the coffee shop we usually go to. He said he needed to run a few errands but said it shouldn't be more than thirty minutes. I had gotten there ten minutes prior to that. Instead, it took him 45 minutes to run his errands and my coffee was starting to get cold. That is when I had heard the bell to the door go off, signaling a customer. I looked up and saw him, waving him over while smiling. He noticed me and started walking towards the table I was at looking apologetic. "Sorry, my mum was in town and kept me longer than expected." He sat down and put a hand on top of mine. "I am going to get coffee. I will be back." He smiled again and got up. "Can you get me another one, please?" I asked politely as he started walking away. He turned back to look at me and nodded, smiling. As soon as I had finished mine, he was back and another coffee was set in front of me. I pushed my finished one aside and automatically started on my new one slowly. It was 10:00 a.m. after all.

He took a sip of his coffee then looked at me. "So, what brought on this joyful meeting on this bright Sunday morning?" He said half of it sarcastically. I knew, because it wasn't sunny outside exactly.

"Well, I got an invitation yesterday morning to go to my ex teacher's wedding and was wondering if you wanted to tag along. I was wondering because it is held on Valentine's Day but I also want to spend that day with you." I shyly looked away a little down to my coffee taking a gentle drink of it.

He looked tentatively at me smiling a little. Though I did not see the smile because I was paying attention to my coffee. "Umm... That sounds a little personal since I don't know anyone there. I will think about it though." I looked up at him smiling more than I had been earlier. Coffee was starting to fully kick in which was waking me up and getting me a little hyper. 'Too much sugar in my system.' I thought as I looked at him and nodded. This was going to get to me throughout the whole day until I find out his exact answer. I wasn't sure to be actually excited or not. I cannot be exactly excited until I know his answer, so, why am I all hyped up now?

"Well, Rachel, Santana and I are going to be leaving tomorrow morning or afternoon. It would be nice to know your answer by tonight." I took a bigger drink of my coffee finishing quicker than I had my first. I must have looked frazzled. "Oh yeah... You haven't met Santana yet. She is one of the people I graduated with. She just magically decided to show up and move in with us on Thursday. You should come and meet her. Plus, you haven't been to the apartment yet. Do you want to come and meet her now?" Okay, seriously... I am not fully sure what was in the coffee but I was a little more than hyper. Not off the walls hyper but a bit speedy.

"Calm down sweetheart." He said in a gentle tone. He took another drink of his coffee and set it down to the right of him. He may be possibly keeping it away from me. "I will get my answer to you as soon as I can tonight and I would love to meet Santana. We can go at any time you want." Placing both of his hands on top of mine, he smiled a slightly crooked smile. I was guessing he was amused at my hyper-ness and eagerness.

I nodded quickly and put a hand in my pocket grabbing a box and sliding it to him. "I wasn't sure if you liked these but I bought them for you anyways in case you did." He grabbed the box of candy hearts and looked at them, then lightly chuckled. "I... umm... I have never actually had these." He admitted blushing a little and smiling. "They look cute."

I looked at him a bit shocked. "You're 22 and you have never had these." I pointed to the box in which he had nodded at the gesture. I grabbed the box and opened it, handing him a yellow one. He looked at it and it said 'be mine'. His smile widened as he laughed a little at the cute words displayed on the front of the heart. "The yellow ones are my favorite. At least, I think they are the best tasting ones. People have different tastes than other people though."

He looked at me bemusedly and stuck it in his mouth sucking on it a little. He soon smiled and grabbed the box and laid out all the colors. I heard he chew on the yellow one and saw him swallow. "I love the yellow one!" He beamed at me and then took the bright color of orange and looked at it. It said 'I 3 U' which he showed me even though I could see it when it was on the table. I nodded and smiled as he put it in his mouth. It was fun watching him try all the different flavors. "Okay, I have decided that my favorites are yellow, orange, purple and green. I will eat all the other ones first so I have my favorites for last." I laughed a little enjoying his cute little moment.

He soon finished his coffee and got up grabbing my hand. I got the hint we were leaving and soon going to go meet Santana. I wonder what she would think of him. She is usually different around certain people. We took the long way back to my apartment. I had wanted to spend more time with him. I told him that this way would take us at least 10 minutes more to get to my apartment but he didn't mind. I was a little glad that I could spend more time with him without the girls being around.

We got to the apartment and I knocked on the door because I had forgotten my key because of how tired I was this morning. Santana happened to open it. "Did you forget your key?" Asking as she dangled my key in front of me looking amused. "I was tired. You cannot expect me to remember it every time I leave in the morning." I grabbed my key by the lanyard and put it in my pocket. "And who is this we have here?" Santana beamed at Adam looking him up and down. She was obviously teasing him making him uneasy with her stares. "It's okay Adam. She won't go after you. She is a lesbian." I said nodding toward him trying to reassure him. "Adam, this is Santana. Santana, this is Adam, my boyfriend." I walked up to him and hugged him from the side. "So, Brittany was telling the truth. She said that Rachel had found someone new and heard you had too. Congratulations. I am happy for you both. But, how come I haven't met Rachel's boy toy then?" She smiled happily at the beginning, putting her finger on her chin. Then, she had a slightly confused look pointing towards Rachel's room. "I told her he wasn't allowed back in here for the week that we were gone plus last Thursday and Friday. The reason is, is because he put his bare naked ass on one of my vintage chairs. I hope he learns his lesson from now on to at least have pants on while sitting in my chairs and while I am around." I said irritated. Like I said, I have a bit of a grudge towards things. She laughed a little at the humor that was there. Knowing me, she probably thinks I disinfected the chair... which I did. I wasn't going to let his germs fester there anymore than he had sat on it. "You will most likely meet him soon at some point though." I nodded towards her. "I still think she secretly brings him in her while I am gone."

I walked over to the coach and sat down. Adam had sat next to me and then started eating the little hearts again. Like he said, he started eating the ones he least liked. I chuckled at this because I thought it was cute. Santana walked up and sat next to Adam holding her hand out towards him for some. I laughed more at this as he slowly handed her some of the ones he was less likely to have more of.

Rachel had walked out of her room and into the kitchen. It took her a few seconds and a second look to see that there was another person in the house. "Oh, hi! How are you Adam?" Rachel beamed from the kitchen, pouring herself some tea and walking over to sit across from all of us. He stopped eating the hearts and looked up. "Good. How are you?" He said just as brightly as she had. "I am better. Been through worse things than last week, I guess..." She looked down a little and back up smiling. "So, are you coming with us on our trip? I am pretty sure Kurt as told you about it." That is Rachel for you. Always eager to drag everyone along unless it's for her own selfishness. Sometimes, she drags people along for that ride too. "I told Kurt I would think about it and that I would give him the answer later tonight." Taking another heart, he handed it to me. It was yellow and it said 'Hugs' to which I hugged him for it and smiled as I stuck it in my mouth and enjoyed the flavor. I also nodded agreeing with him.

Adam soon had to leave though. He had finished all the hearts I had given him minus the few he had given away. I made note to buy him about 10 boxes. It seemed he like them a lot. Santana, him and Rachel had small talk while I just listened. He was slightly entertaining because Santana was amusingly hitting on him. He was hitting on her back only because of what I had told him. It was funny how they were doing it though. Adam had tried making his voice a bit higher and tried impersonating a woman while Santana acted like a man. It was more than funny actually. After that, Adam was leaving and I hugged him before he left. During the visit, he got both Rachel's and Santana's phone numbers.

"You should bring him back later on. That was hysterical." Santana said from beside me looking at the door grinning. "I am sure he would like that Santana. Let's just hope he comes on the trip with us." I smirked as I turned and walked towards my room making sure I had everything once again then quickly reminding myself that I should go out to buy more candy for Adam. I also decided I should just buy more candy for everyone. At least a small amount of it.

The rest of the day went on like normal. I had settled down from my possible sugar coffee high during Adam's stay. I had gotten the candy as well. We decided to clean up the apartment a bit so that it looked nice when we got back. I am pretty sure none of us actually wanted to do anything when we did eventually get back. We looked through the fridge and other food items to see which ones we needed to use up so they didn't go bad while we were gone. Dinner went on like usual. Small talk escalating around the room. Santana looked up at me with a smirk. "Have you done it with Adam yet?" I blushed and looked at her astonished. I shouldn't be surprised though. It is Santana. "No, I haven't. I don't move that fast in a relationship, Santana." I rolled my eyes sighing, annoyed at her. She laughed a little obviously amused at my annoyance. Everything during dinner continued normally. No embarrassing questions or anything like that.

It was nearing nine o'clock p.m. and I was getting anxious waiting for his answer. I began to start my moisturizing routine when my phone dinged signaling a message. I rinsed off my hands and dried them grabbing my phone afterwards. I sighed a little as my anxiousness got higher.

_'How are you? : - A_', read the text.

_'Good. Starting my routine. How are you? - K'_, I replied and sat my phone down. I breathed in then breathed out calming myself a little. It was obvious he was waiting it out to tell me the answer.

I saw his reply a few seconds after that and instead of answering, I just set my phone down continuing my routine. _'Ok... Let me know when you are done and you may get your answer. :3 - A'_.

As I finished, I smiled happily, feeling the freshness on my face. I got dressed and ready to get into bed, grabbing my phone on the way. I lay down in my bed sighing contently at the comfort of my blankets around me.

As I did, my phone dinged again. _'I forgot to say how I was. I am good. lol :D - A'_.

I chuckled at this and replied. _'I see. It happens. I am done with my routine and am lying on my bed... Do I get an answer now? :P - K'_.

_'Maybe. ;p - A'_, the screen read back to me. I sighed heavily.

_'Tsk... Tsk... I guess I will have to hold the candy hostage then... - K'_, I smiled at my own text. This little game was fun for me.

His reply was funny to me. _' :'( You wouldn't really do that would you - A'_.

I lightly laughed smiling more. _'We can always test that. - K'_. I loved being sarcastic at things.

_'Okay... I will tell you then. As soon as I got home, I started packing for the week. So, the answer is yes, I will go with you guys. Besides, Santana is amusing and I cannot resist those candies and you are awesome. - A'_.

Smiling very widely at his text I replied with, _'Okay then. :) :D I will text you with the time we are leaving tomorrow in the morning. I should get some sleep so I can wake up correctly in the morning. Night. :3 - K'_.

_'Night. I will see you tomorrow then. :',_ I yawned slightly reading his reply and smiling. Setting my phone down on my small nightstand, I rolled over and fell asleep happily. This week would most likely be fun.

**I will post chapter 3 and possibly 4 later on tonight or tomorrow morning. I want to get it all up before it airs on television. Was chapter thrilling, sad, happy, funny or captivating? Please submit your questions, comments, concerns and of course reviews in the review box. :3**


	3. Leaving and Meeting

**Author's Notes: Okay… A few things in this chapter. The train time is not the actual time it would take from New York City to Lima. Kurt woke up around 5 or so in the morning in this chapter. The started having breakfast around 6. When they left is in the chapter. They arrived around four thirty in the afternoon. The rest is in there. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You have read it in the past few chapters. I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and his team own Glee.**

Leaving and Meeting

Kurt's P.O.V.

This morning started out better than yesterday I must admit. I woke up less tired and more a wake. My routine was done on time. It was all working out well. The three of us decided to have breakfast out. We were discussing when to leave.

"So, when do you think is a good time to leave. Also, I forgot to mention that Adam _will_ be joining us." I looked at both of them across from me. Rachel clapped her hands together and pointed at me with both her index fingers. "That is wonderful." She said in a very cheerful voice. I was guessing the beginning of her day was going good as well. "I was thinking we could leave around nine or ten o'clock today. That would give us about three to four more hours to make sure everything is done. We could also pick up a few more things for our ex classmates."

Santana looked over to Rachel taking a bite of her food. "I know Brittany will like a unicorn. We could also get Tina a panda... Not because she is Asian but because pandas are cute." She said after swallowing her food.

I looked down to my food and back up to them. "Blaine likes bowties... So, we can get him one that says New York on it and such. Mercedes likes things that are shiny. So, Bling Bling New York." I laughed a little at the last part. I ate some of my food after that.

"Since Finn is technically a teacher... We could get him a tie or a bunch of dry-erase markers. I heard he keeps losing them." She giggled slightly. "What should we get Mike, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Sugar, and Joe though...?"

Santana smirked, "I know what we could get trouty mouth. All we have to get him is a bunch of chap stick. He should be happy." She laughed at her comment. "As for the rest of them, we will figure that out."

"We have a vest folded up and packaged for Mr. Shue, since he loves them so much. I'm not sure what Miss Pillsbury would want but we could probably get her a blouse." I nodded towards Santana and finished my food.

We all agreed on the stuff we would get everyone. We were each assigned to different people. I was assigned to Blaine, Mercedes, Miss Pillsbury, and Tina. Rachel was assigned to Finn, Artie, Sugar, and Mike. While Santana was assigned to Brittany, Quinn, Mike, and Joe. We didn't even know Joe that well. We just knew he loved his hair and was Christian. We heard Rory wasn't there anymore just like we had not seen him when we were visiting. We knew Sugar was rich and tone deaf but that was about it. Shit, I just remembered you Wade 'Unique' Adams had transferred to the school this year. I had him to my list and told Santana to look for something for Puck since I also forgot about him... Too many people to think about this early in the morning.

The three of us got up and paid for the meal. We left to run our errands, staying in close by shops. I texted Adam telling him we were leaving around nine or so and to probably meet us at the apartment around eight thirty. He simply replied okay with a smiley face. I had gotten the stuff for everyone I needed and went to help Rachel with her list. Rachel and I went to find Santana who was already done. We all headed home and sat on the couch. Each of us wrapping the little presents each individually. It was nearing eight thirty soon enough when we all heard a knock on the door. I got up answering the door and then happily hugging Adam.

We got everything gathered and ready to go around nine thirty after some minor talking. We decided we would be taking a train that was leaving at ten and we all got down to the train station in time. The ride would take at least six to eight hours to get to Lima. It was a smooth ride there and I snuggled up against Adam most of the way listening to music. When we arrived, a few people I had recognized were standing outside. My dad and Carole were the first people I noticed. I had let them know ahead of time when we were expected to be there and updated them on what the announcer was saying. After grabbing my stuff, I ran up to my dad hugging him and smiling. I had set down my stuff before hugging him.

"How are you doing?" I said looking slightly worried yet happy because I got to see him. It had been two months since I last saw him. "Everything has been going good. The doctors have been giving me this medicine to help with what I have and I am supposed to have surgery in a month to get it removed. How have you been, son?" He tried reassuring me with what he had said even though I was still noticeably worried.

I motioned to Adam to come closer to me. He was only a few feet away but I figured he was hesitant about meeting people. "I have been doing better." I looked over to Adam who decided to come closer to me after a while. "Dad and Carole, this is Adam, my boyfriend now. Adam, this is my dad, Burt and my step-mother, Carole." I gestured toward each one of them smiling as I introduced them to each other. Carole was the first to speak. "Oh, I am so happy for you Kurt." She hugged me after she said that and held out her hand for Adam to shake. "It's so nice to meet you." Adam shook her hand saying, "It is very nice to meet you as well." My dad looked at him for a while, then smiled and stuck out his hand as well. "I am glad my son has found someone for himself. You seem polite. We will have to get to know each other throughout the stay." Adam looked hesitantly to my dad then at me before taking my dad's hand. "That is something for me to look forward to then." Adam smiled slightly shaking my dad's hand with a firm grip.

He straightened his posture setting his other bag down and looked around. I looked around as well to see who else was her. I saw Santana's mom and then I saw Finn hugging Rachel. _How did I not see him before?_ I thought laughing a bit to myself. "I will be back." I said to Adam, my dad and my step-mom. I walked over slightly behind Finn as Rachel was talking to him. He didn't even notice me walking to them and behind him. It was amusing. I quickly grabbed his sides which made him jump. He quickly turned around as I started laughing. "Kurt! Don't do that! You scared me...," He paused slightly looking at me. I am not sure if he fully meant to admit that I scared him but I knew I did anyways. "It is nice to see you though." I stopped laughing at him after a while and grinned at him. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back after a while. I rarely got hugs from Finn so I was taken aback a little by it. He pulled back and smiled more at me.

"Rachel, where are your dads?" Looking around more, I could see that they weren't around. "Oh... they said they would be here shortly. They said they would be running errands when I had talked to them on the train." After she had said that, they pulled into the area. They both got out and walked over to her, hugging her. "Well, that was quick." I muttered slightly to myself though Finn heard me and began chuckling. I half smiled amused at that.

Rachel left with her dads after saying goodbye to everyone. I dragged Finn along over to our parents and Adam. Adam and Carole had been talking about a certain show when we came up to them. I was still holding onto Finn's hand when they stopped talking. Finn looked at Adam questionably obviously not knowing him. Before I could introduce them to each other, Adam had stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Adam, Kurt's boyfriend." Adam had I guessed gotten calmer about meeting people after meeting my dad and Carole. Finn took Adam's hand shaking it firmly. "Hi... I'm Finn, Kurt's brother." He looked at me a little confused as I shrugged a little. I would possibly talk to him later about Adam.

Finn turned to his mom. "Mom, can we all go out to eat before we head home?" He looked like a puppy begging for a toy slightly. I laughed a little at how he looked and looked back at Adam smiling. Adam had a much clearer look on his face. I was guessing everything was much more understanding to him now. It didn't matter how old Finn got, I still believe he will always be a momma's boy. "Sure thing sweetie." She turned to all of us smiling before hugging Finn. "Awesome! Thank you." It was obvious that Finn hasn't changed too much.

The lunch was fairly decent and to my surprise, Finn had decided to pay for it all. Adam and Finn also got along quite well. They didn't have too much in common either but they still got along. At least this week wouldn't be too awkward. Considering that everyone talked and got along with Adam, this made me fairly happy. I knew this week wouldn't be so bad. I just get to introduce Adam to my ex classmates. The new ones in the class, Finn could introduce him to because he knew them way more now. I only knew short things about some of them. One, was Marley, who has a great voice and I had heard she fainted during Sectionals. Second, was Jake. When auditions were being held, he had a great voice but a bad attitude which I automatically disliked about him. I saw some new people during Grease but I never met them.

It is amazing how fast the rest of the day went by. Well, it was about five o'clock p.m. when we went out to dinner but, It was already nearing ten o'clock. Everything seemed to happen so quickly today. I know Rachel was assigned to Finn but I had to get him something since he was my brother. She had forgotten to give him his present from her today. Maybe she was waiting for tomorrow though. Since he is my brother and now slightly a teacher, I decided to get him a tie with New York all over it. It also had a little pencil patch near the end of it with a squiggle line before it. Neat, huh? I was thinking about giving it to him now but I guess I will wait till the morning. He will be deciding which tie to where most likely... That's when I will give it to him. He won't have to decide then because I will make him where it. I snickered to myself on the couch. Everyone looked at me. I blushed a little at the awkwardness I had created for myself. Oh well... I guess it was time for bed for me.

"I am going to bed," I called out as I got up then looked at Adam. _'Shit. Where was he going to sleep?' _I hadn't thought of that throughout the whole day.

My dad guessed what I was thinking and looked over to me. "He can sleep in Finn's room or on the couch. I do believe we have an extra pull out bed somewhere." My dad got up, slightly ruffling my hair. Even after all these years, I would think he would have learned that I do not like that.

I tried fixing my hair while Finn grinned chuckling. I glared at him because of it and he shut up right away. He already learned what it's like when I am in a bad mood and knows not to mess with me. "Umm... Yeah. He can sleep in my room, if he'd like. My bed has a pull out makeshift bed. It's interesting." Finn nodded towards Adam then smiled. I nodded an okay. "Would that be fine with you Adam?" I looked to him. I had to make sure he was comfortable.

Adam got up hugging me. He pulled back and smiled, turning around to look at Finn. "That would be exquisite." He said charmingly. Finn looked at him slightly confused. "It means he would like that Finn." I stated. _'Seriously, how did you graduate?'_ Thinking as I rolled my eyes. Adam chuckled at me and hugged me once again. He had kissed my cheek before. I wasn't expecting it but Finn looked down quickly blushing at the affection. I giggled at seeing Finn in the state he was. Saying goodnight to everyone, I sauntered off to my room. I don't need to tell you every time what I do before bed. You already know. Climbing under the covers, I sighed genuinely happy. I missed my old bed, I really did. It's amazing how fast I fell asleep. I was so comfortable in my old bed that I didn't even have time to think before I fell asleep.

**Chapter 4 should be up in like 4 hours or so. More or less. I will try to get up Chapter 5 when I get number 4 up. What did you think of this Chapter? Please submit your questions, comments, concerns and of course reviews in the review box. :3**


	4. Tuesday - School

**Author's Notes: As you can see, I did not get it all up before the episode. For those of you who saw the episode, yay. It was AMAZING wasn't it. I sure as hell loved it. It was so unexpected. I wasn't expecting half of those things to happen. Wow. I love Ryan Murphy again. :3 Thanks for making it unexpected and awesome! I wouldn't want to spoil any of the fun stuff, so I will keep my mouth shut.**

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns Glee! Not me! It's owned by Ryan Murphy and his crew. I take no part in it though, I wish I could at least be in it. :/**

**EDIT: Just found a few mistakes and fixed them… Let me know if there are more on this chapter or past chapters and I will fix them.**

Tuesday - School

Kurt's P.O.V.

Yeah... You know how fast I fell asleep last night? Well, I woke up just as quickly. It was one seventeen in the fucking morning and I was fuming. What was the cause of this you ask? You can probably guess but I will tell you anyways. I woke up to the sound of Finn and Adam laughing. I could faintly hear the sound of a video game being played. Oh yeah, I was pissed. _'Why would you ever play a game at this hour being a teacher and having school tomorrow?'_ I thought hastily to myself. I didn't want to show Adam my wrath but if it had to be done, _it had to be done._ I got up quickly out of my bed storming to my door. _'How did dad and Carole not hear this?'_ I knew the answer but I still had to ask myself this. I opened my door, angrily walking to Finn's door to open it. They started laughing again until I opened the door. Everything went dead silent when I did. The game was paused and Finn looked down quickly, a bit scared. I could see a small corner of his mouth trying not to go up into a smile. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Trying to keep my voice down, I glared at Finn harshly. He knew I meant business. Waking me up in the middle of the night is one of the last things you really should not do. "You are a teacher and have school tomorrow to teach! It is one thirty in the fucking morning. We," gesturing to Adam and me, "are coming with you tomorrow and I would like to get a decent amount of sleep!" I was too angry to care about the correct time.

Adam looked a bit shocked. I wasn't surprised. If I had never seen myself angry or heard myself curse, I would be too. Finn rarely heard me curse and he was looking down at the ground like it was the best thing in the world. I could tell he was also a bit shocked as well. "It is way too early to be dealing with your shit anyways, Finn!" I was still angry but I looked at Adam a little apologetically for him seeing me like this. Maybe this was a lesson though. "If you continue playing, at least keep it down... Okay." More calm… I looked back at Finn, who, in turn, looked back up at me and _slowly_ nodded. I nodded back and left the room, going to my own room to crawl back underneath my blankets. Hearing that the game was at a lower volume and they were being more quite, I fell asleep quickly again smiling.

The Following Morning - Five Thirty A.M.

I woke up to my alarm from my phone going off. It was set to one of my favorite songs from _Wicked_. I felt a bit groggy because I got woken up at one thirty in the freaking morning. It wasn't home without Finn doing something to piss me off or get me slightly upset at him. I did my moisturizing routine the best I could with the way I was feeling. I got dressed and downstairs to make food for myself and Adam. He should be up by now or at least soon. Finn could cook something for himself. I was in no mood to cook for him.

Opening up the fridge, I saw a brown paper bag. I knew it was my dad's breakfast and lunch for the day. I grabbed it and skimmed it over, not helping myself. At least Carole had started packing his food. She made sure he had healthy things to it. I smiled as he came into the kitchen and I handed it to him. He gave me a quick hug, saying goodbye as he left off to work. Pulling out a pan, I began to make bacon and omelets.

I heard footsteps slowly making their way downstairs. It was Adam. He walked over hugging me and looked down at what I was making, practically drooling. "If you wait at the table, maybe you will get some." I said teasingly. He quickly sat down though. The look on his face made him look like a starving puppy. More footsteps on the stairs and I knew right away it was Finn. The smell had brought him down of course. He had yet to get ready still.

I sighed as I looked at him. "You aren't getting any of this." I looked back at the food and turned off the oven.

"Why?" He asked slightly confused and upset. "You know exactly why!" I pointed a slightly soft piece of bacon at him. He sighed, shrugging as he looked in the freezer for something to eat. Deciding he would just eat cereal, he grabbed a bowl and sat across from Adam. I sat down after grabbing two plates and serving out what I had made between me and Adam. He looked fairly pleased but also scared. It was probably because of how I was treating Finn.

We all ate in mostly silence. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" I said looking Finn up and down.

"Relax; I have most of it ready..." He stared at me irritated a little.

"Most?" I knew exactly what he was having trouble with and I knew he would want my help.

"Yeah, I have the shirt, the pants, and everything else. Can you help me with the tie, please? I am really sorry about this morning. I already have two selected so, after breakfast... Can you help me?" He said a little quickly. I was wondering if he remembered to breathe while doing that. He did look a little breathless.

Had I not been eating the last of my breakfast, I would not have had time to think about my answer. I would have probably said something rude or interrupted during his little speech. Remembering I did have my gift for him, I replied calmly. "Sure."

He smiled happily. "Thank you, man. I really appreciate it." He patted me a little on my shoulder, pulling it back quickly; afraid I would probably bite it. I had glared at it. "If you two wake me up tonight, you will both regret it." Looking at each of them, I narrowed my eyes. I put my dishes in the sink after each of them nodded.

Going upstairs, I rummaged through the bag the tie was in and grabbed it. I had looked at the two Finn had selected for today. None of them would do it with what he was going to wear. There was a green tie and a red tie with different colored dots. _'Where the hell did he get this?' _ Staring disbelieving at the tie, I had dropped it back on the bed. I sat there and waited for them to get done. Hiding the tie in my back pocket, folded up neatly. I lay back on his bed, sighing. Today, I think, was going to be a long day. I hope it would be slightly quick because I really wanted to go to bed. I was just starting to grow tired when Finn had opened the door. Startled, I sat up quickly looking at him. He looked at me a bit confused but then his face cleared, remembering why I was in his room.

He took off his shirt and put on his light blue, button up, collared shirt. "So, what tie should I wear?" Asking as he looked in his room mirror to straighten out his shirt.

"Neither." I got up from his bed walking over to him putting my hands on his shoulder. He looked at me through the mirror with an even more confused look then when he had come in. "The ones you picked do not exactly match for your shirt. Plus, I have a gift for you." Taking my hands off his shoulders, I reached in my back pocket for the tie. I unfolded it and draped it over his shoulders.

Looking back in the mirror, he looked slowly over the tie before smiling. It was black and the pattern was a variety of different light colors_(Orange, Yellow, and Red)_. He grabbed the bottom to get a closer look at it. Laughing at the little squiggle and pencil, he pulled me in for a hug. "Aww... Thank you, bro. This is really great. Again, sorry for last night though." He let go of me, looking apologetic.

I nodded, accepting his apology. "It's fine; just try not to do it again." He nodded, understandingly as he put on his tie. I chuckled, seeing that even though he had plenty of practice tying a tie, he still had some trouble. I turned him around to face me, batting his hands away and continued to tie his tie correctly. Adam had walked in as soon as I had finished with Finn's tie. It was time to leave and go to school. It hadn't been too long since I had been in McKinley but it still felt like a long time.

We arrived at the school fifteen minutes before the bell. Well, at least we had time to find some of the people from glee club. Finn, Adam and I all walked around the school together trying to find them. The first person I noticed was Blaine, but he wasn't alone. Tina was standing next to him and talking to him. I ran up to them, slowing down before I actually got there. Blaine had looked up during the conversation, seeing me walking towards them. He had smiled brightly, dropping all conversation with Tina. I had guessed that by the look on her face and the enthusiastic greeting from Blaine afterwards.

"Oh my god! Hey, Kurt. How are you?" He said opening his arms asking for a hug. I opened my arms as well, meeting him half and hugging him tightly.

"Hello." I sighed as I was hugging him. "I have been doing well, actually." When I let go of Blaine, I saw Tina was looking at me like I had stolen something from her. I just shrugged it off hearing footsteps behind me.

Looking behind me, I could see Finn and Adam were now standing there. I smiled at them and looked back at Blaine and Tina. "Guys?" Making sure I had their attention. "I would like you to meet someone." I turned towards Adam, pulling him closer to me by his arm. "This is Adam...my _boyfriend_. Adam, this is Blaine and this is Tina." Gesturing towards each of them, I could see the look on Blaine's face. It looked like he was confused but I knew he was slightly upset. Tina's face lit up as she reached out her hand. _'What a change in attitude...'_ I thought to myself. I wasn't sure what to think. First, it looked like she wanted to kill me but now she was extremely happy. I guess I would have to deal with this later.

Remembering that I had a gift for Blaine, I blurted out a quick statement. "Oh yeah! I have something for you." I pointed at Blaine, letting go of Adam. I looked through my backpack for the wrapped gift, handing it to him after finding it.

"Oh..." He looked up to me in slight surprise. "Should I open it now?" I figured he was confused as I nodded towards him a _go ahead_. He slowly opened it after feeling around. I grinned a little at the cuteness he had shown while doing it. Unfolding the paper, he pulled out the New York word covered bowtie. It was a dark blue with dark green lines. The New York pattern was gold. He smiled even more brightly then when he had seen me. "Oh, wow... Thank you, Kurt! I really appreciate this! I love it!" He gave me another tight hug smiling bigger. The look on Tina's face was the one before, the first time me and Blaine hugged. I now knew what was going on. She was in love with Blaine. I could see that she didn't like the fact me and him were friends.

I looked towards Tina, her facing dropping the look. "I do not have your gift but Santana does. We split up for getting gifts for ex classmates and people we knew." She slowly nodded at what I had said. There was a slight look in her eyes that I could not place. Looking back at Blaine, I smiled as I watched him put the bowtie on, looking at the mirror in his locker. I noticed he still had a picture of me and him. There was one closer to the bottom that was of me in my cap and gown. I blushed, turning around towards Adam, hoping he didn't notice. "So, Adam... We can hopefully find more glee members before the bell rings." I tugged on his sleeve slightly, looking hopeful. Blaine had closed his locker, signifying he was done putting on the bowtie. I turned back around looking at him. It matched his outfit perfectly.

Blaine smiled at me, looking up towards Adam shortly. "Will I see you guys later?" Looking back at me with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah... Well, more than likely. I figured we could stop by in glee club to see everyone." Smiling brightly, I looked over to Adam. "Would that be okay?"

Adam smiled at me then looked at Blaine. "That would be fine. I would like to meet more of your friends." He looked back at me to say the last part. I waved bye to Blaine and Tina while Finn stayed to talk.

The next people we saw were Sam and Brittany. "Hi guys." I waved to them. It took them a while but they saw me. Brittany came up and hugged me while Sam shook my hand afterwards. "Hi Kurt." They said at the same time. I laughed a little. Sam looked behind me at Adam obviously wondering who he was. I looked back and moved Adam forward. "This is Adam."

"This must be your boyfriend." Brittany said nodding towards me. I quickly nodded, blushing. "Yeah, I heard you had found someone. Yay! More unicorns." She grinned widely and surprise hugged Adam. The look on Adam's face was amusing which made me chuckle. Sam laughed a little. Adam hugged her back hesitantly.

"Uh... Hello." He said after Brittany let go of him. She gasped at this. "Oh my god. It's a Harry Potter unicorn." Sam and I couldn't stop laughing at this. I caught my breath after sometime, looking at an amused Adam. We all knew what she meant of course.

"Okay." I paused, waiting for them to look at me. "There are gifts for you guys but I do not have them with me. Santana has them and you should get them tonight. Maybe tomorrow, depending on what she is doing." Brittany smiled and looked at Sam who nodded at what I had said. The bell rang just then making us jump a little. _'Those fifteen minutes flew by quickly.'_ I sighed. "I will see you guys later." "Bye." They chorused together once again. This was greatly amusing.

**Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow or the next day. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I do not feel like it was satisfy-able to me towards the end but I do love the beginning very much. ****Please submit your questions, comments, concerns and of course reviews in the review box. :3**


	5. Tuesday - Lunch and Pre-Glee

**Author's Notes: I feel that this chapter is very rushed nd I apologize if it is. I am also not that good at writing certain scenes. Let me know if there are any mistakes or problems and I will see to them. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I feel extremely bad for this. I hope most of you are caught up on Glee. Last episode airs on May 9, 2013 at 9:00 p.m. Regionals is the episode and you will find out the results that episode. Season five consists of Graduation and other things as they need mroe time for gradution. You have to be thankful to FOx as they requested two more season of Glee. Let's see Ryan Murphy do this challenge. It will be worth the hiatus' and other things.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and his crew own Glee. I take no part in it though, I wish I could at least be in it. :/ My voice sucks though... Seriously. *monotone-ish***

Tuesday - Lunch and Pre-Glee

Kurt's P.O.V.

We were sitting down at breadstixs when the conversation began. I still refuse to go to the Lima Bean because I saw a mouse there.

"I have to say that the two blondes are funny," Adam said after eating a bit of his sandwich. I nodded, agreeing with him. I stabbed some more of my salad, continuing to eat.

After that, I continued to add, "Last year was very different. Brittany was dating Santana and Sam was still trying to go after Mercedes. That was complicated. Sam and Blaine got into an argument because Blaine wouldn't follow through with Sam's idea for a dance." I chuckled at the memory. "I am pretty sure it had to do with Sam being a former stripper. Blaine _did say_ his body wasn't for sale."

Adam made a small chuckling noise. "I bet that was entertaining. Speaking of Blaine, he seemed confused when you mentioned me being your boyfriend. It also doesn't seem like that Asian girl likes you very much." He took a sip of his drink after starting in on this subject.

Nodding slowly, I looked up at him, slowly chewing my food to think a bit. "I just think Blaine was wondering why I hadn't said anything before coming down. Tina seems to be dealing with issues right now. I don't fully understand why she doesn't like me but I do think she is in love with Blaine."

Adam finished his sandwich looking over at me then to his drink. "Ah... I see. You may be right about her. So, Blaine is gay then?" While he paused to take a drink, I had nodded to confirm him. He set his drink down and continued. "I had figured but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Were you and him more than friends in high school?" I stopped eating to think of what to say. I had never told him about Blaine. The very few dates we had had out, we talked about what was happening with classes and how I met Rachel. Consisting of me first hating her and then becoming friends. "Yeah... Umm... Actually, he is my ex-boyfriend. I hadn't dated anyone before him." Adam nodded, finishing off his drink. "Then maybe, Tina is jealous of your past relationship. I am assuming you guys were well together?" I swallowed a little and then took a drink. It is hard enough trying not to fully remember how well it felt to be with Blaine. "You could say that." I paused taking another drink. My throat seemed a little dry. "We had our off and ons but every relationship has those at some point."

"That usually happens in relationships. So, we are going to glee club after school is out with them, right?" I nodded calling the waitress over for the bill. "That is the plan but I feel the need to be there early. To bother and to help Finn." Smiling as the waitress left with what I had given her, I looked over to him. "You both still owe me something for waking me up last night." Playfully glaring at him, he shuffled a bit in his seat. "I suppose you are right." He looked a bit afraid as to what I might do. "I am always right." I smirked, and then thanked the waitress for the change. I left the change on the table and then got up. "Ready to go?" I asked looking down at him. He nodded getting up and following me out the door.

-+0+cowmoooomwoc+0+-

Blaine's P.O.V.

Ever since this morning, I haven't been able to focus. Kurt's in town and he is all I can think of right now. I absolutely love the bowtie he got me. The fact that he has a boyfriend gets to me but... are they exclusive? He did introduce him to us as his _boyfriend_. It seems exclusive. I guess I will have to ask him later. Tina has been bothering me so much lately. She has been extremely close to me all day and it is really getting on my nerves. I saw how she was looking at Kurt this morning. No one should look at Kurt that way, ever. I have a clue why... because she doesn't want to lose me. She already knows I am gay. We did go to the Sadie Hawkins dance together but that was only because we were lonely, crushing on people who wouldn't like us back. Her liking me is not necessarily a good thing because she won't leave me alone and I know she tried kissing me at the dance before Sam pulled me away. Thank god he did. I love Tina. I really do just, not like that. I obviously still haven't gotten over Kurt. I cheated on him and that was wrong. I hate myself for it but I do want him to forgive and trust me again. I will see how things go later during glee club and the wedding. Hope they go well...

-+0+cowmoooomwoc+0+-

Finn's P.O.V.

Kurt was really angry last night. He has every right to be. First night home and me and his boyfriend playing a game almost at max volume... Definitely not the best idea. I really should be more careful with how I do things. I love being a teacher. I'm not an official teacher or even a sub but it's great to help with Glee club even if we almost got totally disbanded. Kurt and Adam are supposed to join before the club starts. I still need to talk to Rachel. Good thing it is still slightly early. I can go talk to her soon.

-+0+cowmoooomwoc+0+-

Kurt's P.O.V.

So, I am not sure if showing up to Glee club an hour and a half early was the best idea but I am bored and have nothing better to do. Finn isn't here yet and I am guess that he might be with Rachel. They needed to talk about stuff. They had so many complications throughout this short period. Blaine looked very good in the tie I bought him. Adam is off with Santana because she wanted to steal him to hang out and show him off. Mainly because of his humor. I am free to think for a while at least and wander the class room a bit. I looked through the recent sheet music on the piano. _'They had Diva week?'_ I laughed a little because I remembered mine and Rachel's Diva-off. I won and I knew I would.

It had been about a half hour and I was in the middle of singing a when I heard the door open. I stopped singing. I expected it to be Finn but it wasn't. Blaine walked in and set his bag next to a seat in the back. He looked around and then noticed me. I admit I had been staring at him but mainly out of confusion. "Don't you have class?" I asked slightly walking around the piano towards him. "I actually have a free period before school is out. I usually come here early to think and to get away from things or help Finn with stuff." He said stepping towards me. We met in the middle of the class room. I remember what it was like up here with him. I sighed looking him over. I saw him look me up and down. I walked to the door and shut it. "Listen Kurt. I'm s-" "No. I know what you are going to say and you already know what my answer is. You have apologized so many times and I already said I forgive you... I just needed time to trust you again." I turned around to look at him.

He walked up to me. "Yeah, I know but... I still feel bad about it. I didn't even sleep with the guy. I just... I- It started out with kissing and a few hot touches but I automatically regretted after those few things. I wasn't sure if we were working or if we were meant to be together... but right after, -_ right after _I did it... I knew we did." He had tears in his eyes which broke my heart. "I am so sorry. I never gave you a chance to explain and I should have." I sighed feel a sting in my eyes. I knew tears would come soon. I walked closer to him and hugged him. He stiffened a little then relaxed. He hugged me back, pulling away then looking at me. Suddenly, he pushes me up against the door and kisses me softly. I was shocked and pushed him away, turning around and running out the door. I leaned up against the front of the door. What was Blaine thinking doing that? I missed his touched but... I can't say that it didn't feel great. My mind was swirling around confusion and I couldn't think clearly. I felt aroused and confused. I turned around and went back in the classroom. I locked the door. I saw him turn around to see me looking at him, putting his hands down from his head. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..." He said as I walked across the room to the other door, shutting it and locking it. Turning back around, I saw he was confused. I walked quickly up to him, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and pushing him up against the door he had recently had me up against. I looked at him and looked down at his lips then up to his eyes. He definitely looked confused and shocked at this moment. I leaned forward kissing him, quickly running my tongue along his lip. He opened up moaning a little. He reached around my neck putting his hands through my hair. I growled and rubbed up against him. I had definitely missed this. We knew exactly how to get to each other and this felt so good yet so wrong at the same time. When I pulled away, we were both out of breath. He was both aroused and confused. "I-I thought you had a boyfriend." He said to me. I sighed. I knew he was right and I knew I was pretty much doing the same thing Blaine did to me. "We aren't exclusive. I guess that helps the situation." I bit my lip and sighed again leaning in to his neck and taking a deep breath. He smelt so good. "Okay, since you aren't exclusive... that doesn't mean you are necessarily dating, right?" "I think so anyways. I don't think we have fully decided." He rolled his hips towards me. I gasped slightly, rolling back. I moved his shirt and kissed his shoulder area, just below the area between the shoulder and neck. He let out a soft moaned as I began to suck and bite that area. I had left a nice hickey and licked the wound and up his neck to his chin. He groaned and rolled his hips towards me again, making me moan against his neck under his ear. "The thing is-ah-is that I can mark you but you can't mark me." "I figured. I wouldn't want to make things even more difficult f-for you." I went back up to his mouth kissing him roughly and grinding against him harder. He moaned loudly, kissing back just as hard and passionately, grinding back.

We heard the door unlock and we jumped away from each other. I looked back to see the door opened and Finn walked in looking confused. He looked up and saw me and then Blaine. "Am I interrupting something?" I straightened up fixing my hair. "Uh, N-no... not at all." I say, looking at him then back at Blaine. Maybe he won't notice that I stuttered. There was about 50 minutes until Glee as I looked from the clock back to Blaine. I had calmed down a little but I was still a bit aroused. "I am going to go to the bathroom and go pick up coffee for myself before the club starts," looking to Finn as he nodded. As I walked passed Blaine, I whispered to him, "Meet me in the bathroom." I proceed to walk out the door and down the hallway.

**Chapter 6 is in the writing process. It has 449 words about and about 2 paragraphs. Should be up in like a week or two. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. ****Please submit your questions, comments, concerns and of course reviews in the review box. :3**


	6. Tuesday - Bathroom and Glee Start

**AN: WARNING: First, sexual scenes. Second, I suck at this kind of stuff. Now, on with the chapter. If you can't find the Panic!(band) reference in here, I laugh. It's a kind of reference anyways(Not really). Did you guys see GLEE! It was awesome. I screamed in the house, then out of the house while walking to work. lol (Note: It was the last episode of Season 4.)(This was long long ago... XD About 4 months... OMG!*smack*) Sorry about the long wait.**  
**Also, R.I.P. Cory Monteith**  
**And Another Thing: Glee Season 5 starts on September 26th, 2013. At 9/8c like they usually say. Be sure to tune in. First two episodes will be Beatles episodes. The third episode will be them on their sudden write-off of the character Finn and the problems that Cory was going through. Drugs and stuff. So, educational in a way(like the alcohol episode). It is also a Tribute episode to Cory and is said to be emotional and moving. Spoiler: If you haven't seen it yet(pictures I mean); There may or may not be a Klaine kiss in the first episode. :D **

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and his crew own Glee. **

6. Bathroom and Glee Start

Blaine's P.O.V.

After Kurt left I looked over towards my stuff trying to think of something to get me out of the classroom. I need something to last me a good amount of time to be with Kurt. An idea popped into my head just before I sat down on the chair. "Oh... I just remembered I had some after school stuff with a teacher. I just need to get caught up on a few things. I should be back by the time the club starts." I grabbed my backpack and looked over to Finn. He nodded looking up at me. "Okay, see you soon then." Nodding I walk toward the door and down the hallway. I was pretty sure Kurt went to the nearest bathroom. The best thing about this bathroom is that it has a lock on the door. Most of them don't which makes this one the ideal place. Plus, it is cleaner. As I walk up to the door, I look around to see if there is anyone around before walking in.

"Kurt?" I ask as I do not see him in sight. "I'm here. I'm in the last stall." I hear a few footsteps before he opens the stall door and looks at me. Turning around, I lock the door and set my bag down. I walk over to him smiling and get into the stall with him. The minute the door is closed and locked, he pushes me up against it, grinding and kissing me hard. I moan as my knees weaken almost making me fall on them. My hands run up his hair and along his back before I grip his shirt in my hands, holding him to me. I thrust back against him as I kiss him just as desperately. We have both missed this so much. How could I ruin such an amazing thing? He loosens the gel in my hair by running his hands through it. I run my hands down to his ass and grip underneath his legs to lift him up and flip us around. "God, you're so hot." He says as our kiss is broken, his eyes glazed with lust. He starts kissing me again passionately but still desperate for more. He is still in my arms as I thrust up against him moaning in his mouth and panting because of the friction and heat of it all. Groaning, he grips the back of my shirt and neck, trying to be as close as possible with me without taking our clothes off. We pulled away from the kiss for air, breathing heavily. I let his legs to the floor as he loosened his grip.

I licked up his neck nipping and biting on the way earning a view moans and groans as he rocked his hips towards me. I lightly bite his earlobe before whispering, "What do you want to do?" He breathes in a sharp and pulls me away to look at him. "Well... As much as I think we both want to, I am not willing to have sex in a school bathroom. Even if it's cleaner than the others." He whispers smoothly then pushes me slowly to the inside corner where the hand rails are. "So, we can help each other out..." He chuckles as he runs his hand along my pants over my erection, earning him a throaty moan from myself. He leaned down, lightly kissing his way down my neck. Moving my shirt over a little, he bit down on my shoulder lightly sucking while he unfastened my pants. I gasp a little and thrust forward in anticipation. He is teasing me and I am not sure how much longer I can take it. Kissing me on the lips now, he slowly pulls down my zipper. I whimper and that's when I start resort to begging. "Please, Kurt." He looks at me with eyes of lust and amusement. "Oh, but why? This is so much fun." As he says this, he thrusts his hand in my pants, grabbing my erection. He strokes it a few times before kissing me again. I moan and whimper as he takes his hand out to undo his own pants as well. I flip our positions, pinning him to the corner and undoing his pants the rest of the way, I push them down to his knees. He moans as I begin to stroke him and kiss at his neck. Working my way up to his lips, I move my hand smoothly, gaining my speed. "G-god... Blaine..." He sexily breathes out as he turns his head to the side, biting my shoulder. He runs his hand along my erection before grabbing it himself as I thrust up into his hand, groaning at the contact.

I had brushed up against him when I thrust up and he let a semi-loud sexy moan as I let out a deep moan. He batted my hand away and pressed us together, stroking both at once. It was making me fall apart and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. "Ugh... Faster Kurt..." I moan against his neck as he leaned against the wall while he moved his hand quicker. Hearing an appeciative moan, I looked up and saw the look he gave me. It was the hottest thing ever. Half-lidded eyes, slightly parted lips, a little bit of sweat with some hair sticking to his forehead and pink cheeks due to the heat and pleasure of this. I knew he was close. Crashing my lips against his, he gasped, opening up his mouth enough for me to sneak my tongue in. I moaned at the feeling of our tongues battling for dominance and his hand around our cocks. As I started to feel the warm coil in my abdomen, Kurt pulled away, moaning loudly moving his hand as fast as he could. The feeling was unbelievable and I grunted and thrust up into his hand as it moved much faster. All of a sudden, the coil was too much as I came hard with a thrust and a moan against his shoulder. I could hear him breathing heavily as he held me closer. He tightened his grip slightly and groaned next to my ear right before he came against me. Pulling back slightly, I lightly smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Oh... my god," Kurt sighed against my lips. "T-that was amazing." He let me go as he slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I laughed a little after having caught my breath from the excitement. "Yeah, that was d-different." Leaning up against the wall, looking at Kurt, I saw him nod with his eyes mostly closed and a smile on his face. He really was beautiful and sexy. I smiled to myself for our shared experience.

-+0+cowmoooomwoc+0+-

Finn's P.O.V.

Once I organized the papers and everything that I needed for the glee club, I realized I still needed to use the bathroom. I had forgotten when I came into the classroom earlier when I noticed Blaine and Kurt... standing weirdly close. Unless, I am imagining things. My mind does tend to wander a bit, I must admit. Twenty minutes until class starts. I might as well get a coffee as well. As I leave the class room and go to the bathroom I usually go to, Adam almost runs into me. "Uh... hi."

"Hello, is Kurt here yet?" He asks in his usual chipper British tone. "Well... he was, but he went out for coffee." I reply as I walk around him. "But, you can settle yourself down in the classroom. I'm sure he should be back soon." Adam nods slowly and then goes inside of the classroom to select a seat as he says, "Alrighty then."

I continue on my journey to the bathroom and I try to open the door and realize it is locked. "That's funny. It's usually never locked..." As I say this quietly to myself, I grap the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. Hearing the water run, I look up to see Blaine just finishing washing his hands.

-+0+cowmoooomwoc+0+-

Blaine's P.O.V.

After a while of catching our breathe, Kurt reaches out towards me and I help him up. After cleaning myself up I go outside the stall to wash my hands as Kurt goes to the bathroom. While I am finishing washing my hands, I had heard the door open and I look up. Words cannot describe how I feel right now. "Uh.. F-Finn... Hi." As I am saying this the toilet flushes and Kurt opens the stall door. The look on his face is blank and he blushes a little as he walks up to the sink.

Finn looks towards Kurt, then at me and then at Kurt again. "Kurt, I thought you went to get coffee." "I-I did, but I drank it on the way over here and I realized I probably drank to much coffee today as I had to go to the bathroom again." Kurt finishes washing his hands and grabs a couple a paper towels. Something I realized I had forgotten. I go to grab them as Finn looks over at me. "And, what about the meeting with the teacher and the why was the door locked."

I looked down towards my bag and then back up again. "Um... the teacher let me out early and when I got to the bathroom, I thought I was the only one in here, so I locked it. I like the privacy of it. Then I discovered Kurt was in here and then you walked in..." I pleaded in the back of my mind that he would believe us. Although, I am pretty sure he would the way his mind works. He took a while to respond and I began to worry a bit. "Okay, then." He said with a smile. "Also, Adam is waiting for you in the choir room, Kurt." Kurt's eyes widens as he nods but he doesn't show anything else on his face.

Me and Kurt walk out and start walking towards the choir room. "That is the second time we have almost been caught by him. It seems he almost as keys for everything." Kurt whispers frantically. "Maybe we will just have to be more creative and sneaky." I suggest whispering back as I see him enter the choir room. I stay back a few minutes just to be safe as I here him say Adam's name in an enthusiastic voice.

As I am waiting, I see Tina just a little ways down the hall and I go to join her. "Hey Tay-tay. How was your day?" She comes up to give me a hug when she sees me walking towards her. "Oh, the usual. Boring classes but some are entertaining when they have the right people in them. How was yours?"

I wasn't sure how to answer her. "Well, it was_ interesting _and mostly the same as yours though at the same time. People are just crazy sometimes." We enter the choir room, chatting about nonsense like we usually do. Kurt and Adam look up towards us and wave as we wave back.

All of us wait as everyone comes in and sits down and Finn walks in and starts leading the class. Kurt looks over and smiles towards me. Smiling back, I think on how_ interesting _this week could be.

**AN: Also, if you haven't learned yet or ignored for unknown reasons. Adam Lambert and Demi Lovato will be on Glee's cast. It was revealed that Adam's character will be Kurt's enemy and that Demi's character Dani will be Rachel's and Santana's friend and also Santana's girlfriend. Ta-dah. News is on yahoo and everywhere else. Sorry for the long long wait and I do realize I never meet deadlines. So, excuses excuses, Work, Cory, Can't Think, Work, Sleep... I won't put a deadline determination date on here like (2 weeks) because it probably won't happen. Be sure to be here for the next chapter though... when it comes up... LOVE YOU! Please put all Questions, Concerns, and Grammar Corrections in the review box below. Thanks. (I may or may not have veered off-course from my summary. However the original ideas and thought process will be added as an extra after the story ends.)**


End file.
